What Really Happened (Supposedly)
by TheOtaku4
Summary: All the thoughts and theories have been narrowed down to this. Read and see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

What Really Happened

A/N: Please note that this is not 100% confirmed. However, it is accurate as it is based on all thoughts and theories seen on youtube with multiple similarities that traces back to its original source. FNAF belong to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy :)

Part 1: A CRY for no help.

The year is the 1970s (supposedly). A restaurant by the name Fazbear Pizza had opened up and the people of the local community wear astonished by it. The main attraction was that the owner specialized in engineering and as there was speculation of robots being possible in the near future, the owner used his knowledge to create one thing: an animatronic. During that time, the owner saw some competition of how another person was using the same idea only to have a rat for a mascot. Can you believe it? A rat! Another businessman thought of using what appeared to be either apes or wolves and other unusual animal like creatures, but how far would it go? In the end, the owner of Fazbear Pizza thought of something more kid friendly and more appealing which was a bear painted gold. At first, the owner did not know how he would design it as he wanted it to appeal to those that would not approve of such childish attractions, such as teenagers, and thought of adding some teeth and semi-realistic eye balls. The final version of the animatronic was complete and Fazbear Pizza finally opened up. To everyone's surprise, it was programmed to walk around the restaurant, offering food to their customers. People were happy to see that this marked a beginning for the development of robots and fun future everyone dreamed about. The animatronic became known as Freddy Fazbear, who received a lot of attention. Almost too much attention.

One unusual night had everyone being happy and cheerful as the animtronic was doing what it does best. Little did the people know was that less than a mile away, a man had been watching the restaurant. No one had never noticed, but the man had spent months stalking the restaurant as if a predator stalks his prey. What was he so interested in? Was he a fan? Watching from his car, he had a set of binoculars to look through the windows of the restaurant. He had saw the children having fun, the parents eating and drinking, and of course, the golden animatronic at work. What caught the man's attention was that a little boy was upset and wondered around the restaurant. Instead of feeling sorry, the man had only smiled and began to start his car.

"Mommy?!" The boy cried. "Mommy where are you?!"

The boy was trying his best to find his mother, but he could not find her. He had recalled that the last thing he saw her do was drink to the point where she would pass out. The poor child never understood the purpose or effects of alcohol, but now he is thinking it cause his mother to disappear. With no one not paying attention to the boy, his cries only attracted the animatronic. It walked toward him and look down at the boy, who showed no fear as he was already in despair.

"Have you seen my mommy?" The boy said, and the animatronic grew silent only to offer the little boy some cake.

The boy didn't want cake and moved to the back of the restaurant finding a door. Little did he know that is was an exit and he was outside behind the building. the boy cried as he saw the door behind him close and locked himself out. He found a window and banged on it as he cried, but no one never noticed. Just then, the car had pulled up behind him and the door of the driver had opened.

"Mommy?" The boy had noticed the car, wondering if it was his mother, but he was disappointed to know that it wasn't his mother, but a man smiling at him.

The last thing the boy remembered was a shiny glimpse of silver that vanished in a flash, being substituted with a glimpse of red and all he could see was the color purple. The only one able to witness the crime, was the animatronic. The man had drove off in his car as the child laid there with tears that stayed.

The animatronic had stepped outside and grabbed the child, bringing him to another room in the building; no one noticing. Except of the owner.

"What are you doing?" The owner said. "What have you done?!" The owner then shrieked as he saw the body of the child. The owner had believed the child was killed by his own creation and needed to fix the problem. The animatronic walked over to the owner, but as the owner was now filled with fear, he had reached into his pocket to pull out a device which he had used to shut down the animatronic, which had gone haywire in the process, causing its servo to be locked and the animatronic itself: totaled.

The owner needed to cover up the evidence and used the child's body to make it where it would look like it was an accident. He had put on gloves to leave no fingerprints and placed the child in the corner of the room where the animatronic laid dead a few feet away. Upon place the boy in the corner, the cabinet containing another project had opened and landed on the child.

"Son of a-! Aw forget it. I'll leave it like this." The owner had said as it would be more convincing to look like it was an accident.

The thing that fell on the child's body was another animatronic that the owner was planning on using. He thought of making something that would look like a clown of some sort, but he had made it skinnier than the other one, and thought of making some kind of Jack in the box imitation with a crank that played the song Grandfather's clock. In the end, the boy's body was recovered as the police was notified by the owner and with no trace leading back to the owner, it was concluded an accident.

Some time later, the owner had become the founder of Fazbear entertainment, hoping to upgrade his restaurant and he bagan to work on the designs for three new animatronics and one that would be another Freddy Fazbear. He had also continued his work on what he had called the puppet, but never understood why it would never work right, the way he wanted it to, but he left it alone from time to time and focused more on everything else. Little did the owner know that despite the fact that there was a murder, a misunderstanding, and a story that was never revealed to the public, he did not know one thing about the little boy: He never left.

A/N: So you may have figured it out, but this is part 1. I'll be working on more of this and other fanfics as well. Yes, that includes RWBY. Anyways, Review and Stuff. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again, this not 100% confirmed, but is accurate.

Part 2: The Cake IS a Lie

It is now the 1980s. The Owner of Fredbear's Diner now became CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. It was not long ago that competion had already became a problem as the one that wanted to use a Rat seemed to get more recognition than the Owner, or even the other guy since no one has never hear of him before or what he called "Showbiz". With the knowledge of the Owner's skills in engineering, he had made newer animatronics that kids seemed to know and love. Even though the original golden animatronic was a slight failure, he still kept it in the back room of his new establishment: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. People were pleased to see how the owner was able to be creative and used the animals of a rabbit, a chicken, and a fox to add on to the idea of the bear known as Freddy. However, some parents were thinking the animatronics were not too kid friendly because of how they looked. For instance, the one everyone called Bonnie the Bunny had problems keeping his head on, as if he wanted to take off his head to show his endo skeleton face. Another one known as Chika the Chicken kept loosing her hands and her mouth slightly fell out of place and it made her look like a prototype blender that could easily kill a person. As for the Freddy animatronic, some kids viewed it to be scary looking, given the fact its eyes and mouth were so big that some parents disproved of it being safe and friendly. Only the animatronic known as Foxy the Pirate was in good condition, but it's spiky teeth did not seem to, ironically, spell death for the parents. In the end, the owner came up with more.

The owner re-created the 3 animatronics, giving them what he called a "Toy" look and it did seem better for the parents and kids. The only thing questionable was how the new Bonnie's eye dilated so many times. Another animatronic was made, but it however was never able to hold itself upright. It was originally meant to be a new Foxy before he became a pirate, but The Owner had improvised and decided to let it become a "plaything" for the children and eventually got the name Mangle. Some children got curious of one animatronic that that appeared at the prize corner of the restaurant. They knew it was a Jack in the Box, but for some odd reason that no matter how many times they turned the handle as it played Grandfather's Clock, the thing would not come out. It was like it did not want to. As a side note, strange things have occured near the restaurant as 4 children went missing and found on the outside of the building. The Owner never became a suspect as it never occurred on the inside, so there was no suspects what so ever. The only thing they didn't know was how the Toy animatronics and the Mangled one were so strange like they wanted something. Something big.

Months have past and The Owner sought new employees to help with the establishment. It was then he had to interview a man who's specialty was guard duty and this gave the Owner some thought of the strange occurrences and to make the place more safe. At least for him. The man arrived on the day of the interview and so it began.

"Hello Hello, nice to finally meet you." The man said, shaking the Owner's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." The owner said. "And your name is...?"

"You can call me Scott." The Man said. (A/N: Think about it, who is the only voice actor in the game?)

"Alright, well Scott, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Well I like to do my job is all I can say. And I never seem to pause or hesitate when it comes to being loyal and hardworking."

"So what is it that makes guard duty so appealing to you?"

"Well, I like the idea of keeping watch and let's just say I like to live dangerously."

"I like to live dangerously too. That's why I started this business." The two shared a friendly laugh as they joked about the one thing they have in common. "So tell me what you know about the place."

"I actually have been a fan since this use to be Fredbear's Diner. And I gotta say, these new animatronics are really good. I do like the Fox one. He's my favorite."

"Well I'm glad to know you are a fan. You know what? I'm going to go ahead and hire you. What do you say?"

"I say let's break out the champagne." The two laughed again.

"Well good. Let me show you what we got in the back."

After an hour of giving the new guy the tour, The Owner made Scott become the night guard. The Owner ended the tour and information of the animatronics and began to close the interview.

"Ok so you'll start tomarrow. Just be sure to lock up and not to break anything. Ok?"

"Don't worry. You can count on me." Scott said smiling. Unknown to him, the animatroincs stared at him, knowing that he can't be trusted.

A week had past and Scott met up with the Owner who wanted to know how it went for him.

"So how do you like it at night?"

"Well, I can't say it does freak me out a bit, but I noticed something strange."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well some of the animatroinic characters were actually moving and walking. I saw on the camera that they messed with Bonnie in the back room because his head was off."

"Oh that. Yeah, they do tend to wander at night off an on. I did have another one a few years ago. You remember Golden Freddy?"

"Ah yes. The star of Fredbear's Diner. What happened to him anyway?"

"It's um... Complicated. But I turned him off once and his servo got grid-locked so he became obsolete and could no longer work.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. He was... On the fritz most of the time, so it was going to happen one way or the other."

"So these ones have to be on all the time, or else you'll be out of entertainment?"

"It seems so. But don't worry. I added a sleep mode so they can take it easy. I even let them walk around during the day. It's the future."

"And were back to it. That was a good movie."

"Yeah. It sure was. By the way, we made a controllable music box for our Jack in the Box. Apparently one parent said it popped out randomly and scared their kid so much, he shit on the floor."

"Ouch. That must have hurt. So what will this do?"

"The box was programmed to react to the music. The music stops and 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. So with this it will stay in place and it won't randomly pop up anymore. Just make sure you check on it. That thing seems to be taking up a lot of power."

"Ok will do."

"Oh and one more thing. I have been thinking about doing recorded audio tapes to help future employees know what to do so we don't have to tell them. I would like you to make some during your shift. You think you can handle it?"

"Sure thing. I'll give them the whole lecture."

As soon as the next shift for the night guard came about, he began to record his session.

"Uh Hello? Hello, Hello?" He said. "Uh, Hello and welcome to your new summer job-"

As he finished what he needed to make for week's progression, he began to return to his duty. Checking on the animatronics, and now winding up the new music box, he saw that Toy Freddy entered the office. Scott picked up the phone about to call the owner, until Freddy then turned around and walked away. Putting the phone done, he thought about it and assumed it didn't want any trouble. But unknown to him, it wanted to fix some trouble.

He had fallen asleep moments later and began to dream. He saw the original place of Fredbear's Diner. He recalled that the place was left to rot as this new establishment was now in business, but what he really focused on was the little boy he saw in his dream. The boy, looking at him with a sad face, said "Have you seen my mommy?" And just then, he grabbed his knife and thrust it into the boy, who now feel to the ground and died. With his sick and twisted personality donning a smile across his face, he felt satisfaction of committing the murder. However, he saw something. Something that was dark, shadowy, and had the face of a puppet.

Just then, he woke up and heard something. Checking the cameras, he saw that he forgot to wind the music box and the song, "Pop Goes the Weasel" began to play repeatedly at a fast rate. He saw that what came out and headed to the office was puppet in his dream.

"Oh my God." He said. "It's you. Your that kid!" The Puppet only moved around like a wolf, stalking his pray. "Come on then! I ain't scared of no clown! I'd do it again. I'D DO IT AGAIN!"

But as soon as the puppet could enact its revenge, it leaves and goes back into the box, while the other animatronics returned to their places. He saw that is was 6 am, and his shift was now over.

Moments later, the owner came in.

"Ah good morning. Did you do what I asked?"

"Uh, yeah. I got a weeks worth of audio tapes. But I might want to add a few things to the first tape."

"Ok good. I knew I can count on you."

"By the way, Freddy came into the office last night and I don't know what he wanted."

"Oh he was probably wanting to look for people to entertain. It could also be that new thing I programmed."

"What thing?"

"Well, I made a new rule for the animatronics to be in their suits 24/7, if one of them is not in costume or trying to remove their suits, then the others will have to put the suit back on them. I think they might mistake you for an endo skeleton and put you in one."

"But don't those suits have like stuff and wires that can kill me."

"Well, there's that, but did make a hybrid costume."

"What do you mean?"

"Its a suit I made to look like Bonnie, and it allows people to dress up and get into character. It's in the prototype stage and I also made it to where a endo skeleton can be springlocked instantly so it can get into character."

"So a quick dress up for endo skeletons?"

"Exactly."

"Huh... Interesting..."

The Owner had left a while later and Scott went into the back to find the hybrid suit he was told about. 'I'd do it again!' He thought, remembering his dream. He saw that children were entering the building that afternoon and his psychotic took over, making him smile viciously and he decided to put on the suit.

The children began to laugh and play as the parents where minding their very own business and the other employees where so busy they couldn't even focus on anything else.

"Mommy, Mommy!" A little boy yelled.

"Not now son." She said, holding a phone.

"But Mommy, I want to see Freddy!"

"I said not now! Now be a good little boy and be quiet, and I'll give you your golden bear back."

As the mother was distracted, the little boy wandered off into the dining area, seeing the Toy animatronics putting on a show. He and 4 other children cheered and then they saw another animatronic walk up to them.

"Hey kids!" He said. "Would like some cake?"

"Yay! Cake!" The children said.

"Then come with me!" He said and lured them into the back room.

"Son?" The mother said, now realizing her son is missing. Not knowing it was the very last time.

As they all entered the room, they saw the old parts of Freddy, Chika, Bonnie, and surprisingly Foxy who was under maintenance like the other three.

"W-Where's the cake?" The boy asked.

"Right here." He presented the children with cake, but they saw it wasn't a real cake but a prop. "And here." He said as he locked the door and removed the hybrid suit. The 5 children in that room only saw a shade of purple and could hear the laughter of the maniacal monster that waved a knife around and then, it was over for them. "I told you I would do it again. I TOLD YOU!" He said and fled the scene, before anything else could happen.

As their bodies laid dead on the floor in blood and tears, they were founded moments later, but not by a person, but the puppet instead.

The puppet knew how it felt to be a victim and he placed the children's bodies withing the suits of Freddy, Chicka, Bonnie, and Foxy, merging them with the endo skeletons. Only 4 of the children were in the suits and they regained consciousness and were scared to see what they now become. They looked up at the puppet who then spoke to them.

"Don't worry. Your safe now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Marionette. And you are now Freddy, Chicka, Bonnie, and Foxy."

"Why?"

"Because that bad man killed you. He killed me too. But now, you are one of those things."

"Awesome! I'm Freddy!" The one in Freddy said.

"Why does Chicka not have any hands?" The one in Chick said.

"What happened to my head?" The one in Bonnie said.

"But what about him?" The one in Foxy said, pointing to the body of the fifth child.

The four were sadden to see their friend they barely knew to be dead, but the Marionette had an idea.

"You there." The Marionette said to Freddy. "Take him and follow me."

The Freddy one picked up the boy and followed the puppet to the next room where they saw the now disabled Golden Freddy.

"Put him in the suit." The Marionette said.

Upon placing the child in the suit, The Marionette activated what was left of it and it no longer was lifeless on the inside. "...Mommy?" The boy in the Golden Freddy suit said. The Marionette swear he felt tears come out of its puppet smiling mask.

A/N: That's all for now. I know this was long, but the next part is what happened in 87 so, this leads up to it. Review and Stuff. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, this is not 100% confirmed, but it is accurate. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Once Bitten, Twice the Panic.

It is now 1987. Jeremy Fitzgerald kept wondering why. Why was he there? Why go back? Why continue? He could barely keep his sanity when he stupidly went back to the place for a 6th night. About 10 of the animatronics and all he has is a mask and a flashlight. He remembered the phone guy's recording asking him why he was there, and that he was going to have to work in the morning for a birthday party. Little did he know was that the animatronics themselves deemed him worthy of not being the enemy they though he was. As it grew closer to 6am, Jeremy could tell that they were different. They were able to walk in and walk out even without him wearing the mask and the Marrionette stayed put in its box while Freddy entered and only looked at him, but it no longer wanted to attack.

"W-what do you want from me?!" Jeremy shouted.

Freddy continued to look at him, but Jeremy could here a voice. A voice that sounded like a child's, but with an adult like accent, as if it was aging rapidly.

"You can't..." Freddy said.

"What?" Jeremy said, confused.

6am had arrived and the animatronics went back to their positions and Jeremy was ready to go home before coming back hours later.

* * *

"Ah, Jeremy." The manager said. "Glad you could stop by."

"I'm just here because the guy on the phone said so."

"Who?"

"You know. The previous night guard."

"Oh, him. I haven't seen him in awhile, I forgot he still worked here after the incident."

"What incident? Someone using the suits?"

"You know about that?"

"Well yea. He said it happened yesterday."

"Um, no... I happened years ago."

"Years ago?"

"Yeah. Took awhile for that report to go through. The owner couldn't even comment what happened. Anyhow, we got a party we need to set up for. Hold on I got someone here." The manager walked over to a woman who had entered. "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here for my son's birthday-"

* * *

The party was going as the kids were having fun. Surprising, all of the animatronics, except for old Bonnie and old Chica, were in the middle of the restaurant getting everyone's attention. Jeremy was surprised Foxy was able to come out, despite his current condition, but they figured they would go with a result of a pirate battle to humor the children. Toy Freddy and the other three had just finished a song, and one of the employees was about to say something.

"Hey kids! Guess what? It's time to play with the Mangle!"

The kids cheered as Mangle was known for being a set of parts to children would use to build, as if they were playing with building blocks. They had brought Mangle out in it's disfigured state and Jeremy felt a cold shiver down his spine. He looked behind him to see Foxy and he had almost freaked out, but noticed Foxy's eye looking at him. Jeremy grew curious until he heard Foxy speak.

"Don't let them near her." Foxy said as Jeremy noticed he was the only one to hear him talk while everyone else minded their own business.

"What?" Jeremy said.

"Don't let them near her. S-s-she can't control herself."

"But she's lifeless now isn't she?"

"So you think..." A voice said and it was Freddy standing near Foxy and Jeremy. Of course only their eyes were moving while they faced the crowd and Jemey had no idea that they were only talking to him. A least in a spiritual sense.

"Save them. Save them." Foxy said.

"Save them from what?"

"Look at this thing. It's so ugly." Jeremy heard a kid say and saw the little shit kicking Mangle. Of course the kid's parent did not bother to do anything and other kids got involved with the same action by kicking it.

"Save them." Foxy said again.

"This pile of crap isn't even fun." The kid said still kicking it.

Jeremy could here a heavy breathing from Mangle, knowing it was getting angry and could possibly take action.

"Save them!" Jeremy heard again, but only from the Toy animatronics looking at him.

"Save them!" He heard again from all but Freddy.

"SAVE THEM!" They shouted and Jeremy sprung into action by walking over to the kid and that was when Mangle, angry, came to life and opened its mouth, missing the kid, but not Jeremy.

Silence filled the room and Jeremy felt pain and not pain at the same time. He felt Freddy's gaze and the last words Freddy spoke was: "You can't..."

Unknown to Jeremy, the people in the whole building screamed as Jeremy fell to the floor and Mangle went insane. One of the employees had tazed Mangle and dialed 911 to report an employee getting his frontal lobe bit off by a mechanical object.

Days had passed and the owner was notified, only to shut down the building and have only the toy animatronics salvaged while they save the old ones and reopen the place once they get a new building.

Jeremy was living his days handicapped and could only visualize the nightmare of the animatronics actions. The only thing he regretted for the remainder of his days was not telling his best friend what happened, before he applied for the job as the night guard when the place reopened years later.

A/N: Sorry for not writing so much. But I'm back and I will continue.


End file.
